Modern integrated circuits often include millions of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, that are collectively capable of performing complex functionality. To ensure the end integrated circuits function properly before being distributed to customers, automatic test equipment performs integrated circuit testing prior to shipment of the integrated circuits.
As will be appreciated in greater detail below, the present disclosure relates to improved automatic test techniques for integrated circuits.